


Incorruptible

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bribery, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal attempts to bribe Peter. He ends up getting part of what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorruptible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://run-the-con.livejournal.com/profile)[**run_the_con**](http://run-the-con.livejournal.com/) for [](http://fatale.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fatale.livejournal.com/)**fatale** 's prompt, "My hands are tied."

"Sorry, Neal," Peter said, clicking his tongue. "My hands are tied."

Peter didn't sound sorry at all, but Neal didn't argue that point. Instead, he propped his elbow on the door of the Taurus and rested his chin on his hand. He peered out the window at the rain that was coming down.

"Don't sulk," Peter said. "It's not _my_ decision. The museum doesn't even want you on their property. You couldn't go there even if it was in your radius."

"Yeah, I get it. Your hands are tied."

Neal squirmed as an idea came to him. He looked at Peter out of the corner of his eye.

"What if I could untie your hands?" He inched one of his own hands toward Peter's leg.

"What are you—?"

Neal had put his hand on Peter's thigh. Peter jumped, shook it off, and almost ran into the car in front of them.

"Whoa, watch it," Neal said as Peter slammed on the breaks. His eyes widened. "Could you try not to get us killed?

Peter shot him a dirty look. "You distracted me."

Once Neal's heart rate started to go down, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to have a heart attack, he put his hand back on Peter's thigh. Slowly, this time.

"As I was saying, maybe I could untie your hands." He moved up Peter's leg, toward his groin. He felt Peter's muscles twitch.

The car was still stopped in traffic. Peter took his eyes off the car in front of them and turned to look at Neal. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

Neal shrugged. Grinning, he said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." He removed Neal's hand from his leg and set it firmly on Neal's own lap. "Bribing an FBI agent is a serious offense. And what makes you think I'd even let you? Seriously, what makes you think I want to be bribed?"

For a second, he wondered if he'd read Peter wrong. Oh, he'd known Peter would balk, but he couldn't believe Peter wouldn't be tempted. He'd seen the way Peter looked at him sometimes, had noticed how often Peter put a hand on his arm or shoulder. He hadn't imagined that. If Peter took the offer, they'd both get what they wanted. They didn't have to call it bribery. It was just...cooperation.

"You did let me buy you that coffee, remember? The Italian roast?"

Peter held up a finger. "That was different. That was a gift. You dropped it off at my house when I wasn't even there. And it didn't affect our relationship whatsoever."

"I think it did. You're in a better mood when you have good coffee. And I got you that birthday present once, back when you were chasing me."

"Yep. And I kept chasing you. So what makes you think you could bribe me with _sex_?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "Relax, Peter. I know you're incorruptible. If Italian roast didn't work, a blow job definitely won't."

Peter nodded. "Good. Wait, are you suggesting I like coffee better than sex?"

"You have to admit you get an orgasmic look on your face when you have coffee at my place."

" _Orgasmic?_ "

The cars ahead of them started moving again, and Peter stepped on the gas. They were moving slowly, but Neal decided to be careful just the same. Peter really would rear-end the car in front of them in Neal distracted him too much. So he settled for inching closer, as much as his seat belt would allow.

"I just thought it would be fun," he said.

"What? Trying to corrupt me?"

"Peter, come on. I know you wouldn't really bend my radius just because I gave you a blow job. You have integrity. But you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes, actually, I can. But it doesn't matter, because if that's how you want to play it, you'll have to give the museum director a blow job. Not me."

"I guess I could try that. Of course, I doubt his cock is as nice as yours. Not that I've _seen_ yours, of course. But from the cut of your pants, I can get a good idea. You're looking very well-defined right now, by the way."

" _Neal,_ " Peter said through gritted teeth.

Peter's pants _were_ looking snug. There was no denying it. And maybe it was just the lighting, but his cheeks were starting to look flushed.

"Though, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure the director is a woman. So I really couldn't make a comparison."

"Just do yourself a favor and stop talking."

Neal sat back in his seat. So maybe this wouldn't work. Maybe he should have known that the bribery angle would offend Peter's delicate sensibilities. Maybe Peter was more sensitive to professionalism than Neal realized. But Neal couldn't be faulted for thinking Peter would be willing to bend the rules. He had, after all, let Neal into his house. Had let him eat breakfast with him and his wife. Maybe he should have approached Elizabeth instead. She seemed like the type of woman who would be open to a threesome.

When they reached June's house, Peter pulled up to the curb and turned off the engine.

Neal raised his eyebrows. "You were you planning on coming up?"

"Weren't you going to ask me to?"

Okay, so maybe things hadn't gone so bad, after all.

"Of course," Neal said, taking off his seat belt. "You're always welcome."

Peter looked at Neal's groin. "Oh, look," he said dryly. "Now you're _well-defined_ , too."

Peter followed him into the house. As Neal walked upstairs, he fought the temptation to look back at Peter. He thought he could feel Peter's eyes on his ass.

He stepped into the apartment, leaving the door open behind him. He put his jacket over one of the dining room chairs. While he was loosening his tie, he heard the door close. Peter came up behind him and put an arm around his waist.

"You know," Peter said. "Offering bribes can get you in a lot of trouble."

Neal set his tie on the table. "So can taking them."

"Oh, I'm not relaxing your radius."

"Even if I sleep with the museum director and get my lifetime ban lifted?"

"Especially then."

Neal smiled and pressed his ass against Peter's groin. "Sounds like Peter Burke is jealous."

"Enough talk, Caffrey. If you have something you want to do, just do it. No more bullshit."

Well, that was explicit enough. Turning around, Neal dropped down to his knees. With a racing heart, he unbuckled Peter's belt. He half-expected Peter to stop him and act scandalized again, but he didn't.

He unzipped Peter's fly and freed his cock from his underwear. As he took it in his hand, Neal raised his eyebrows and said, "Looks like I was right about your cock, Agent Burke."

Smirking, Peter said, "Don't you have something better to do with your mouth than talk?"

Neal took Peter's cock in his mouth and started to suck. He closed his eyes and took in all the sensations—the warm thickness of the cock in his mouth, the feeling of Peter's fingers in his hair, the smell of clean sweat and soap on Peter's skin.

"That's it," Peter said. "Suck it. Use that tongue of yours. Your mouth gets you in a lot of trouble, you know that?"

Neal murmured, and Peter must have accepted it as agreement.

"Glad we found a good use for it," Peter said.

Neal's pants were tight around his groin. He desperately wanted to take his own cock out and stroke it, but he focused on the blow job he was giving. He used his tongue to learn every curve and vein in Peter's cock. As he thrust it in and out of his mouth, he tried to push it deeper and deeper, determined to take as much of it as he could.

He could hear Peter breathing heavily. Peter's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm going to come...."

Neal braced himself. Peter's hips jerked forward, and come filled Neal's mouth. He swallowed it and sat back, letting Peter's cock slip from his lips. While Peter zipped up his pants, Neal wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Seriously, though, you're not going to help me with the museum? The exhibit only runs through the end of this week."

"No," Peter said curtly. He brushed Neal's hair out of his face with a gentle touch. "I'll see you in the morning."

Without another word, Peter left.

Oh well. It was worth one last try.

After Peter's footsteps receded, Neal got up. He ignored his aching knees and made his way to the bed. Lying down, he pushed his pants and underwear to his knees. He grasped his hard cock and, closing his eyes, imagined that the hand jerking him off was Peter's.  



End file.
